


That Ship Has Sailed

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ship Has Sailed

"Just call him, Tro. He'll be thrilled to hear from you."

Trowa shook his head, allowing his unruly bangs to obscure more of his face. "I'm not so sure. It's been a couple of years since we talked and he wasn't happy that I was leaving. People change. I know I have. Maybe I should just move on and not bother him."

Duo sighed then got up from couch. "You don't have to decide right now. Take a few days to hang out and relax. No one thinks clearly with a case of shuttle lag." Carefully he skirted Trowa's scuffled green duffle as he made his way to the kitchen. "A good night's sleep at Chez Maxwell will make everything clearer."

"I guess I can stay one night." Trowa smiled and accepted the steaming cup of coffee that Duo offered him when he returned.

"Look," Duo seated himself, cup in hand, and worried his bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath to continue. "Q is probably going to have my ass, and not in a good way, for telling you this, but he's still got it bad for you. He says he doesn't, but I can tell. He spends most of his time working and when he has to have a date for some fancy gig he always takes Relena."

Trowa nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "He's always been fond of Relena. Maybe they…." He paused, not able to allow himself to finish the thought.

"No!" Duo shook his head. "He loves her like a sister, but that's it. Besides, she's got her eye on someone who uses his manners a lot less than Q."

"Oh?" Trowa raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the conversation any further, choosing instead to file the information away for a later discussion. Once he had his own love life worked out he could think about someone else's. For now it was enough to know that Quatre was not seeing anyone.

The vid phone rang and Duo got up, patting Trowa on the shoulder as he moved past to answer it. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." Duo punched the receive button just below the monitor, grinning as a familiar face filled the screen. "Hey, Q. Good timing. Guess who's here?"

"Heero?" Quatre's laughter filled the room and caused Trowa's head to jerk around as if he had no control over it.

Duo snorted. "Nope, you know I don't answer the phone when he's visiting. Check this out." He swiveled the top of the phone so the picture was now facing away from him and directly at his house guest.

"Trowa?" Quatre's voice held a tremor of surprise and longing. Gone was the confident CEO of a multibillion credit company and in his place was a nervous twenty year old young man. One who wasn't quite sure that his eyes weren't showing what he wanted to see instead of what was real. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago." Trowa nodded his head, as if to confirm not only the truth of his existence, but the validity of his statement.

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" Quatre's face was harder now, determination showed in the ice of his eyes and the set of his shoulders.

With a shy look Trowa ducked his head, fighting down the nerves and fear. When he spoke his words were soft and hesitant. "On how long you want me to stick around."

"Oh." Quatre's smile was contagious and Trowa returned it in force.

Neither one noticed as Duo slipped from the room, a matching grin on his features.


End file.
